Complicated
by EmberSH
Summary: When Zero is accepted into a prestigious school he's thrilled, despite their unusual peer help system. But things don't go quite as planned when Kaname Kuran is prepared to exploit the school rules to get at his new roommate. KZ  Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Zero sighed, looking up at the dorms that would, with the exception of holidays, be his home for the next three years.

He'd confess to a small amount of nerves, hell he'd have to be made of stone not to feel something, even if it was this irrational fear of his new room-mate.  
He recalled the section of his handbook that had caused these nerves;

**_New students at our academy are apprenticed under third year students. Their 'Sempai' works on their behalf to insure their 'Kohai' achieves well. The Kohai's grade will affect the grade of the Sempai, so they have a vested interest in helping the first years achieve their potential.  
__In return the first years are expected to obey their designated Sempai in all matters.  
__Along with helping first years adjust to their life of study via Sempai support, this system is designed to teach our students the value of discipline and respect in their first year, independence in their second, and the responsibilities of leadership in their third.  
__Aside from punishments dealt by teachers for education related misdeeds, the Sempai has the right to assign punishment to their Kohai in response to failure to complete a task or general misdeed. These punishments are subject to the sole discretion of the Sempai._**

Zero sighed again. From speaking to people in the current second year he'd found that this mostly boiled down to having a Sempai to help you with your homework, and in return doing menial tasks like making breakfast, but he'd heard a few horror stories of first years being forced to do... Inappropriate things. But mostly in the form of 'I have a friend who knew someone that...' and such, so at the time he'd disregarded them.  
Now, however, looking up at the secluded dorm building things that had seemed impossible at the open evening became a frightening reality.

... Zero shook himself. No. Even if it did happen, what were the chances of it actually happening to _him_? Was he _really _going to stand outside the dorm forever wondering about what-ifs? Letting them frighten him? Of course not.  
Chances were that he'd be just like everyone else he'd spoken to. Nothing more serious than having to do a bit of housework in the dorm room. So what? He did it for Ichiru all the time at home. He'd already made the decision to come here and his parents had struggled to pull together the money to send him to such a prestigious academy. They weren't poor by any means, but this had been hard. There was no way he was going to waste it. He'd pull through whatever faced him. He wouldn't let all their efforts be for nothing.  
If he'd had any idea what the future held he'd have run away screaming, regardless. But he didn't, so he squared his shoulders and walked through the double doors into his new home.

* * *

Well, that was the prologue. Short I know, actual chapters will be longer.  
Any good? I won't bribe you for reviews, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. ^_^

Much love  
~ESH


	2. Chapter 2

I know I promised this one would be substantially longer. But it was this or wait a few months for me to get around to writing the next bit.  
(The first draft of this chapter was written about three months after the first was completed. I had a feeling I'd fall behind, so I kept the prologue in my documents for ages until I knew I could continue the story. ^^; Obviously didn't work out very well. XD Life is pretty hectic at the moment. ^^; )

* * *

Zero pushed the heavy door open, pressing it back with his shoulder to make room to pull his suitcases through.

Sighing, he turned away from the door and looked at the inside of the dorm for the first time. The colour scheme seemed to be neutral-warm, a light wood was used for most of the furniture, and the lower half of the walls, everything else seemed to be done in a tasteful beige with hints of yellow and other such warm, welcoming colours. There were collections of comfortable looking chairs around low coffee tables, each with a small, artistic centrepiece. Students lounged around, some studying, others chatting or playing cards. Overall the whole atmosphere felt welcoming and informal.

Zero wasn't sure what to think. It certainly wasn't the image that had come to mind when he thought 'prestigious' and 'expensive'. Luckily, or maybe not, he was saved from having to decide how he felt by the approach of one of the students. The boy was blonde with bright blue eyes, and probably would have been very attractive if he didn't have such an annoying smile on his face, as if he thought he was some sort of idol.

"Hi, I'm Hanabusa Aido. I'm a second-year volunteer. I'll show you to your room." His smile widened into what was probably supposed to be a welcoming expression.

_Do you want a medal? _  
Zero forced a smile onto his face, "Hi, I'm Zero Kiriyuu. I'm gonna be in..." He rooted through his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper "Room 223."

Grabbing one of Zero's suitcases, the smallest of the three, Aido smiled broadly. "Lucky. That'll mean you're pairing up with Kaname Kuran."

...

Two staircases, and one _long _Kaname-centric monologue later Zero was alone outside his room taking a few moments to catch his breath. "Jeeze, you'd think this Kaname guy was a god, the way Hanabusa kept on about him." Zero sighed. "Well... It could be worse."

"Could be raining." An amused voice sounded from behind Zero, causing him to spin around quickly, almost losing his balance. Standing behind him, casually leaning against the wall, was a handsome brunette in simple slacks and a semi-undone dress shirt. From the description he'd been given on the walk up to the room he figured this was probably his roommate. After all, how many boys in this dorm could be a 'Gorgeous brunette with eyes like rich wine'? Sure Hanabusa was _obviously _a huge fanboy, but Zero had to admit he was accurate in this at least.  
"Ka- Kuran-Sempai?" He caught himself at the last minute, remembering the protocol outlined in his guidebook. He was to call his Sempai by title until told otherwise.

The boy smirked, and nodded his head in confirmation. "And that would make you my new pet?" His voice still sounded amused, but something about him made Zero want to take a step back. He managed to restrain the impulse, but it still shook him. He smiled weakly, _It's just first-day nerves. Don't make a fuss._

The brunette, _Kuran-Sempai, _seemed to be getting more amused by the moment. After an uncomfortable pause, for Zero at least, he spoke again. "So. Were you _planning _on going in? Excellent breeding aside, I'm afraid I find myself rather ill-equipped to play host in the corridor." This time Zero smiled. Weird vibes, _nerves _he corrected himself, aside, he could appreciate Kuran's dry humour.

"Really? I thought you were doing a remarkable job." He grinned, and unlocked the door.

The room was not what he expected. Unlike the area downstairs, the room had a rather dark colour scheme. Dark brown, mostly, with dark red and gold highlights. He could see three doors leading off from the small room, and through one open door he was able to deduce that the bedrooms had the same design in mind.

Kaname gestured towards the open door. "That's your room. There should be room for all your clothes and such. The door across contains the bathroom. The other door is, of course, my room. You're not to go in there without permission, under any circumstances. There's a small kitchen area on this floor that I'll show you on the way to dinner. You're free to use it for snacks, or if you feel the need to make your own meals, but food isn't supplied. You will have to buy your own ingredients."

Apparently that was all the explanation Zero was going to get, because Kaname retreated into his own room. Leaving Zero feeling lost in his new dorm room.

...

Dinner that night was a strange affair. He sat at a table with Kaname and his friends, many of who also had a Kohai with them. What seemed disturbing was that most of them seemed to regard him with the same open admiration that Hanabusa Aido, who was currently sitting across from him, did. That, combined with the familiarity of the name, convinced Zero that he should probably ask the older boy about his family after dinner. They were probably famous, judging from the looks he was getting from the other Kohais, and it wouldn't look good for him not to know if it came up in conversation.

No-one made an effort to introduce their Kohais, so in the end they mostly spoke amongst themselves. Zero sat next to a boy called Senri. He didn't seem to talk much, and was disinclined to join Zero in conversation, but after about five minutes the teen decided that was probably for the best since the other's Sempai, a blond called Takuma Ichijo, seemed to talk enough for two people all on his own, and the red head probably wouldn't be able to get a word in edgeways if he tried.  
Quickly bored by listening to conversations that didn't involve, or interest, him Zero excused himself early. He thought Kaname seemed a bit annoyed when he announced that he was going, but he didn't say anything, so Zero brushed it off.

A routine was quickly established, with Zero spending his school time and lunch break alone, seeing Kaname only before and after school hours, and it wasn't until around a week later that things took a turn for the worse.


End file.
